Late Night Treaters
by Lt. Cmdr. Kono McGarrett
Summary: Sorry I'm late guys, just a little Halloween one-shot! Hope you enjoy it as much as I hope you will! Review, Favorite, and Follow!


**A/N: Hey guys, just writing a quick one-shot. I hope you like it. It's sorta gonna be a Halloween and Romance type of thing. And of course, it is McKono. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but characters are not. If they were, I would put Kono back on the , instead of it being the Steve and Cath show, it would be the Steve and Kono show. Along with Danny and Gabby, and Chin with Leilani.**

**Haha, enjoy guys. :)**

* * *

_**10:00 p.m. **_

"Kono, come on. We gotta meet Chin and Danny at HQ for our night out." Steve's voice annoyed, and impatient as he told his girlfriend to hurry.

They were running late to the Halloween party Chin and Kono had made up the other day. It was basically where everyone had to dress up in whatever costume they want, and play childish and mediocre kid games, as they all relaxed and watched Halloween movies.

It was an idea Steve was a little hesitant on...well, make that very hesitant on. But after what took Danny threatening to take the Camaro away, and Kono taking away sex for a month. He finally cracked, and agreed to the what he called and quote "stupid cockblocking party".

So here they were, Kono still in the bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom, putting on her costume and listening to Steve whine about how he really didn't want to go in the first place.

"I'm coming, I just have to finish a couple of things. Jeez, for a Navy SEAL I'd thought you'd have better patience." She opened the door to the bathroom with a smirk on her face, as Steve's jaw literally hit the ground at what she was wearing.

Kono was wearing a camouflage tight suit that stop at mid-thigh with black fishnets and long black combat boots that stop at her knees. She had black gloves on with the tips out, and the costume was finished with a black cap with the words 'Navy SEAL' in gold words.

"So, what'd you think?" She smiled as she attached her real thigh holster on her upper thigh, and placed her real gun in the pocket.

"I think, that you make a badass Navy SEAL. And the good part about that is we match. But my costume is real." He smugly pointed at, as he too, put on his thigh holster on his upper thigh, and put his gun in the pocket.

Steve was wearing his blue cammies, and blue cap, with his black combat boots over his blue pants. On the left side of his uniform said in gold letters 'Navy SEAL BUD/S'. On the right side in the same gold letters were 'Lt. Cmdr. Steven J. McGarrett'

"Hey, you better be lucky your still getting some McGarrett. Watch it." She eyes him up and down before grabbing his keys and walking past him with a smirk on her face, as she heard him groan her name.

"Hey, I really didn't want to go in the first place. But the only reasons I am is because one, I am in love with Danny's new Caramo. Did I mention it goes to like zero to sixty in 3.5 minutes!" Steve follows suit behind her to his 2014 Navy Blue Chevy Silverado, closing her door when she got in, and hopping into the driver seat.

"Your point, Steve." She crossed her arms, and pushed him to get on what he was saying.

"Oh right, but I only did this because I could never make it a month with touching your body. It's theoretically impossible for me to do that." He truthfully says, as they drive toward HQ.

"Your insatiable, you know that." She says, after about five minutes of silence, and awkward whistling, by Steve.

"Only if you admit you are too babe." He smugly smirks at her, as they park in front of the Palace.

She only scoffs, and gets out the truck. She follows him into the dark building to were Five-0's offices are usually at, and was surprised when the lights were out and the doors were unlocked.

Slowly, Steve took his gun from his holster as Kono did the same. He slowly opened the glass door and walked in cautiously as Kono followed him same. She flicked the light switch on. And they both were surprised with black and orange decorations and a big 'Happy Halloween' sign hanging over the Smart Table.

"Happy Halloween, and let your worst nightmares come true!" Both Danny and Chin said, as Kono and Steve laughed at Danny's outfit.

"Danny, what's with the kitty outfit." Kono snickered, as she pointed at his outfit.

"Yea, eat you up and spit out a muscular short cute kitty cat." Steve teased, and tried to touch his fake fur. But Danny slapped his hand away, pouting.

"Shut up Steve, it was the only coustume in my size. And the only costume in the stores. I love you guys that much." Danny pouted as he crossed his furry arms against his pelted chest.

"We love you too Danny, Chin nice Samurai costume. Never knew you were into Power Rangers." Kono laughed, and pointed at the sword on his side.

"Quiet Cousin. Well, now that we're all here. Let the Halloween games begin!"

_**1 Hour** **Later**_

"Steve! What the fuck! Give me the skeleton head, it my turn!" Kono whined, as she tried to get the skull off of Steve.

After they all spent an hour of talking and working a little on the Smart Table. Kono had came up with this idea called Skull-o-ball. It's a Halloween version of Volleyball, but with more scare.

The game works like this, the server serves the ball, and if they score a point on the first hit, the server laughs like a witch and yells 'Your All My Servants!" And the other team can't hit the ball for 20 seconds.

And, if a team hits the ball more than two times and it hits the floor. That team laughs like a vampire and says 'Boo, on you!'

And currently at the moment Kono was trying to get the ball from Steve, because it was her turn to serve it to Chin and Danny.

"Steve McGarrett, give me the damn Skull!" Kono pouted, and reached a hand up to try and grab it.

"Nope, it's my turn, Kalakaua." Steve served the skull over the net, Danny and Chin both running for the ball and smacking into each other.

Steve began to laugh like a witch on crack, and said 'Your All My Servants!' and for about 30 more minutes the gang played the Skull-o-ball game.

After they were done, they made there way back to HQ from the gym and sat down at the Smart Table and popped opened the longboards. Kono popped in R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour, and turned off all the lights, sitting in Steve's lap, she pressed play.

"This is pretty interesting for a TV show." Steve quietly thought out loud.

"Yea, I would always watch this with mom every Halloween, before she died." Kono sadly said, as Steve turned her face toward his and kissed her softly.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You know if your mom was here right now, she would love this." He softly said, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Thank you Steve." She kissed his lips, and softly cupped his cheeks.

"Hey, get a room!" Danny whined, and blocked his eyes.

She laughed, and kissed Steve. Before continuing to watch the show. After it was over, they all played some of those promised mediocre kid games. And, finished the 12 packs of longboards.

They watched as Danny was complaining about Kono being a cheater, because she had won 5 times in a roll on Snakes and Latters.

She began to think that, this was the best idea she has had. And they'll start doing this every Halloween. But right now, she thinks she'll beat Danny a couple more times first.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, Happy Halloween and let your worst nightmares come true! I'll be updating on I Want You soon! Bye!**


End file.
